Fooling the ANTI (RP)
Part 1: Embracing Inner Darkness (RP) Part 2: ???'s Request Part 3: Shadgee's Rescue Mission Part 4: Too close for comfort (RP) Delta: Here it is, the moment we've been waiting for... Delta breaks in* AM: Anti-Delta! For the last time, Stop Breaking my door! AM: And, wait, who are these guests? Delta: Oh, this is... Delta: *Showing Shadgee* Rotom, *Showing ???* I don't really know I never turn back Shadgee: DELTA IS A SKETCHY GAY MAN THAT HIJACKS AIRPLANES AND FORCES THE MEN ON THE PLANE TO BE HIS TOILET SLAVES BECAUSE HE IS HOMOSEXUAL! I never turn back Shadgee: BECAUSE WE ARE GOOD ANTIS AND ALL SO THAT'S WHAT WE SAY! 8:06 Delta The Snivy Anti-Magicent: Good, Rotom AM: Alright, you may pass. *Delta (Whispering to Shadgee): What the hell Shadgee? Damn do you hate me or something? ???: Pretty sure it's called "Acting" Delta: Oh... 8:09 I never turn back Shadgee: yeah.... 8:09 Delta The Snivy *The TV containing Shadgee breaks, causing him to unwillingly leave the TV* 8:09 I never turn back Shadgee: AHHHHHHH! Shadgee begins electrocuting things Delta The Snivy Delta: This is bad ???: QUICK! GET INTO THAT TOASTER OVEN! 8:11 I never turn back Shadgee goes in there 8:11 Delta The Snivy *The toaster oven explodes with the overload of electricity* Delta: OH COME ON! 8:12 I never turn back Shadgee: DANGIT 8:12 Delta The Snivy *The real Anti-Delta walks into the same room as Delta and the others are in* AD: Huh? AD: Is this a clone of me? AD: Wait, I've never been cloned... 8:13 I never turn back Shadgee starts electrocuting AD Delta The Snivy Delta: RUN TO THE CORE OF THE BASE!!! *??? and Delta dash inside* ???: Wait a sec, where's Zeckgee anyway? Delta: I don't know, and what happened to Shadgee? 8:16 I never turn back Shadgee: TAKE THIS! 8:16 Delta The Snivy AZ: Anti-Delta? *Anti-Zeckgee see's Delta and ???* Delta: Yes? Anti-Zeckgee: Wait a sec, YOUR A FAKE! Delta (In his mind): HOW'D SHE KNOW??? *AZ starts attacking Delta* *Delta, in an attempt to run away from AZ, bumps into Anti-Delta* 8:20 I never turn back Shadgee suddenly changes back to normal 8:20 Delta The Snivy Delta: Idea! 8:20 I never turn back Shadgee: welp, were both screwed Shadgee: i had a good time electricuting him Shadgee: delta? 8:21 Delta The Snivy *Delta throws Anti-Delta at Anti-Zecgee* 8:22 I never turn back Shadgee: delta? 8:22 Delta The Snivy *AZ mistakes the real AD for a fake* Delta: Gotcha! Delta: Shadgee, let's go to the core. Delta: Quickly! *Delta and Shadgee make their way to the core* Delta: So, how do we destroy this thing? 8:25 I never turn back Shadgee: i dont know 8:25 Delta The Snivy Anti-Magicent: I knew it... Delta: HUH? AM: It was you all along, Delta, and Rotom, YOU were Shadgee... *AM makes Delta and Shadgee immobile* AM: Well, no matter, in a few minutes, Anti-Delta and Anti-Shadgee will be here to steal your powers and life force... AM: Any last words before you die? 8:28 I never turn back Shadgee: yep... I never turn back Shadgee: this is my last words 8:29 Delta The Snivy *??? kicks AM in the face* 8:29 I never turn back Shadgee: whats green and red but can be considered blue? Shadgee: lol 8:30 Delta The Snivy *The immobile spell wears off* 8:30 I never turn back Shadgee: THANKS SO MUCH 8:30 Delta The Snivy ???: Quick, before he gets back up! 8:30 I never turn back Shadgee: wait a second Shadgee: i still have these dark powers Shadgee runs away from AM 8:31 Delta The Snivy Delta: True Delta: No, Delta: I'm staying 8:31 I never turn back Shadgee 8:32 Delta The Snivy Delta: Shadgee, I've got a plan! Delta: Shadgee? 8:32 I never turn back Shadgee: ye-yes? 8:32 Delta The Snivy Delta: Since we both have Dark powers 8:32 I never turn back Shadgee: Yeah? 8:32 Delta The Snivy Delta: We should preform a fusion! ???: I dunno about this Delta... 8:33 I never turn back Shadgee: OK.... 8:33 Delta The Snivy ???: You don't now a thing about fusion! Delta: I DON'T CARE!!! 8:34 I never turn back Shadgee: I'm ready 8:34 Delta The Snivy *Delta concentrates his power into Shadgee, while Shadgee does the same to delta* Delta: FU- Shadgee: -SION- Both: -HA!! *They Fuse into Deladgee* I never turn back Shadgee: wow... 8:40 Delta The Snivy Delta: Yep Delta The Snivy Delta: We pulled it off 8:41 I never turn back Shadgee: we did 8:41 Delta The Snivy Deladgee: Now for your end! Delta The Snivy *AM tries to immobilize Deladgee, but failed* *Deladgee attacks with a dark pulse* AM: You DO know I am a demon, right? I can ABSORB ALL dark type attacks! Delta *In his mind*: Damn. This is gonna be like the last time against that Arch demon! *Deladgee tries a shadow claw* AM: Unlike that Pathetic Arch Demon, I can absorb EVERY Dark move, including your Shadow Claw AM: Look, I don't want to battle you, so make like a leaf in Autumn and leave my sight. Deladgee: NEVER! *AM un-fuses Deladgee, makes Shadgee fall asleep and teleports him to his house. AM: You see, Delta, you cannot defeat me, and because you refused my earlier request.... AM: YOU SHALL PERISH! Part 6? Anti-Magicent's Duel. Category:RP's Category:Delta